Doomstone
There are twenty Doomstones scattered across Cyrodiil. Thirteen of these monoliths are named after the birthsigns, while the other seven are believed to be named after long forgotten cults. Doomstones are the not the same as Rune Stones. Doomstones are mentioned in an edition of the Black Horse Courier, titled New 'Doomstones' Series!. Each Doomstone grants one or more greater power when touched. Some restrictions apply: * All doomstones must be approached between 6 pm and 6 am. At any other time, you get the message "No stars shine upon the Doomstone." * A character can only be aligned with one single birthsign Stone at a time. You can change powers by touching a different birthsign Stone at any time. * The powers from Cult Stones are cumulative, so as you activate more, you begin to accumulate a great array of powerful abilities. * In order to receive Cult Stone Powers, you must have a certain level of combined Fame and Infamy points. If lacking, your character will receive the message "The Hero's fate is known when the Hero's fame has grown." The renown requirement can be met by wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal reward from the Thieves Guild, as it gives you 100 Infamy whenever worn. Useful Map Take a look at this web site in order to find anything you want easily. However, map is not complete, in all aspects (many of the Birthsign stones and Shezarr Cult stone are missing for example, as well as misplaced markers, with the Lover's Stone marked as the Magnus). Map of Cyrodiil Birthsign Stones *Apprentice Stone - Bestows you with the Void Seed greater power *Atronach Stone - Bestows you with the Arcane Well greater power *Lady Stone - Bestows you with the Lady's Warding greater power *Lord Stone - Bestows you with the Ysmir's Scales greater power *Lover Stone - Bestows you with the Lover's Bower greater power *Mage Stone - Bestows you with the Magicka Manifold greater power *Ritual Stone - Bestows you with the Mara's Mercy and Mara's Milk greater power *Serpent Stone - Bestows you with the Cobra's Dance greater power *Shadow Stone - Bestows you with the Fingernail Moon greater power *Steed Stone - Bestows you with the Hellride greater power *Thief Stone - Bestows you with the Cheater's Nip greater power *Tower Stone - Bestows you with the Warden Key and The Master's Hand greater power *Warrior Stone - Bestows you with the War Cry greater power Cult Stones *Aetherius Stone - Bestows you with the Gates of Aetherius greater power *Dragon Stone - Bestows you with the Dragon Dream greater power *Jode Stone - Bestows you with the Jode's Blood greater power *Jone Stone - Bestows you with the Jone's Shadow greater power *Magnus Stone - Bestows you with the Skein of Magnus greater power *Nirn Stone - Does not exist within the game (it was removed), but its greater power Nirn's Breath does. Open the console and enter player.AddSpell 0006B6B1 to gain the power. *Shezarr Stone - Bestows you with the Shield of Shezarr greater power *Sithian Stone - Bestows you with the Sithian Web greater power Table of effects for the Cult Stones. All effects last 120 secs on Self: Category:Magic Category:No Map Marker